


日常

by yanrano617



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天-Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-22 17:24:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21080300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yanrano617/pseuds/yanrano617
Summary: 勿上升真人。全OOC。CP向勿入。激情瞎码。流水账式，取名废。没有文笔，小段子。不甜不苦如以上都能接受，请↓





	日常

雨季好长啊！虽然快结束了，但还是不可以出去浪。金博洋站在窗前，对着窗外的大雨叹了口气。羽生穿着浴袍正麻利地把两人的衣服扔进洗衣机，倒上适量的洗衣液， 启动机子。进来后听到这叹气，无声的笑了笑。

转身回到房间，找了一套天天最喜欢的蜘蛛侠睡衣，握住瘦弱的肩膀，把他推向浴室“羽生干哈呢？”“去泡个热水澡，我给你找了你最爱的蜘蛛侠睡衣。泡澡出来有东西吃哦！” 金博洋一听到有吃的，接过羽生手里的睡衣进了浴室。天天在浴室边泡澡边看动漫。笑得东倒西歪。羽生换上一套黄熊精的睡衣，在厨房处理着食材；准备煲个汤。

羽生把食材放进砂锅，盖上锅盖；金博洋刚好出来。羽生拉着他， 窝在客厅的沙发上，面前的电视播放着两人都爱的电影。茶几上还有小零食，不多，只够天天吃一些。最近天天都不怎么爱吃饭，胃口不太好。羽生做了好多好吃的，只吃得下一些；害得羽生差点以为自己的手艺退步了。

金博洋窝在沙发上，拿起一包薯片，往嘴里扔不忘给后面的人投喂。天天觉得没有饮料不过瘾，可是薯片辣条这些配可乐腻了，拿啥呢？目光在柜子搜寻，哎！红酒。红酒配零食！我怎么这么棒！

一抬头，羽生已经拿着两个高脚杯朝自己走了过来。金博洋开了红酒倒在杯里，零食配红酒。然后跟羽生依偎在一起， 天南海北的聊着。生活琐事，彼此的徒弟，等等。 越聊越投机，渐渐零食已完，红酒过半。厨房里传来铃声，是羽生煲的汤好了。羽生把金博洋的脑袋从怀里挪到黄熊精上。走进厨房，打开锅盖试味。嗯！刚好！取了天天的小猪佩琪碗和自己的黄熊精碗，盛了大半碗汤，端到金博洋面前。金博洋已经被汤的鲜味勾得频频探头了。接过羽生手里的碗，舀了一勺送进嘴里，金博洋两晚放光地：“好喝！超级好喝！羽生你手艺还是这么好！”羽生眼睛笑得只剩下一条缝：“天天喜欢就好！多喝点！” 金博洋胃口大开，喝得肚子圆圆的。

羽生把碗收拾好，出来看到金博洋瘫在沙发上按摩圆圆的小肚子，凑过去，接替了他的工作。大手温柔的在肚子按摩。帮他消食。不知不觉，也快深夜了。羽生关了电视，金博洋先去洗漱。爬上床，羽生洗漱好，也上床看书。房里的空调开着适当的温度。金博洋盖着棉被，只有糯米团子似的小脸露在外面。伴着窗外的雨声睡过去。羽生低头看到金博洋睡了，把书放好，关灯把他搂在怀里。低头亲亲小脸，低声说：“天天晚安。”


End file.
